Total Drama Battle Royale
by Sato Fumiko
Summary: 21 teens unknowingly join a death race as the last man or woman wins. Who will win? Who will die first? Rated M for violence, swearing, and gore. APPS ARE CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to Total Drama Battle Royale! I know there have been a few of these, but I wanted to give it a go. Warning: Gory and brutal murder scenes will be included. This is not for the weak hearted.

Also, use my app. If you don't use my app, they may be accepted, but they'll probably die first or horribly.

Be neat (Make spaces between lines) and creative! **Sings Don't Hug Me I'm Scared**

**App**

Personal Info

Name: (Include last name, please)

Age: (15-19)

Gender:

Sexuality: (Note: It's homosexual, not gay)

Personality:

Short Bio:

Are they interested in a relationship? :

If so, with what type of person? :

Can they make allies? :

Weapon of choice: (Note: If you use your own app, this part will be affected. Badly)

From a rating of 1-10…

How physically strong are they? :

How mentally strong are they? :

How good are they with weapons? :

How fast and agile are they? :

How intelligent are they? :

How muscular are they? :

How much of a quick thinker are they? :

Clothing and Appearances

Face Shape:

Body Shape:

Eye Shape:

Face Features:

Body Features:

Eye Colour:

Hair Colour:

Skin Tone:

Hair Style:

Regular Clothing:

Alternate Clothing:

Formal Clothing:

Others

Anything else? :

Audition Tape:


	2. Cast List (So Far)

1.J Hexcav-Lio

2\. Charles Henry Bret

3\. Alex Smith (I suggest changing her last name)

4\. Brooklyn James

5\. Monty Mundy

6\. Saraphina "Sara" Laural Black

7\. Rykers Nightshade

8\. Achilles Thanos

9\. Sarah Smith (I suggest changing her last name)

10\. Calvin Drakes

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

21.

Guys, still eleven more slots to go! Thank you to all the authors who lent me their OCs! I will see you next time on Total Drama Battle Royale!


	3. Finalised Cast List

1\. J Hexcav-Lio

2\. Charles Henry Bret

3\. Alex Smith

4\. Brooklyn James

5\. Monty Mundy

6\. Saraphina "Sara" Laural Black

7\. Ryker Nightshade

8\. Achilles Thanos

9\. Sarah Jonson

10\. Calvin Drakes

11\. Sally Musashi

12\. Jack Kaimen

13\. Sonya Hardwicke

14\. Inca Rogers

15\. Arlee Dasher

16\. Brock Mingold

17\. Alex Desar

18\. Rosa Taylor (My character, just wanted to add her in)

19\. Aiden White

20\. Sandra "Sandy" Adams

21\. David Williams

Well, guys, that's the cast list for you! I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	4. Intro

"Hey, where do you think we're going?" A girl in a black graphic shirt that read "Parent advisory explicit content" and a pair of black leggings with a bunch of red flats asked the rest of the cast.

**Name: Sonya Hardwicke**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Active**

The new cast was traveling to their unknown destination in an extremely torn and beat up bomber plane. Some were calmly sitting down, some others were feeling uneasy about the idea of not knowing.

"No idea, but hey, it's Chris. You'll never know." The girl wearing a green long sleeved blouse and some blue shorts with a pair of brown hiking boots comforted Sonya.

**Name: Inca Rogers **

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 19**

**Status: Active**

"I don't know... This plane is kinda sketchy." A boy who wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black skinnies with a belt with several spray paint bottles attached to it and grey sneakers knocked on the plane's walls to cause an empty sound.

**Name: Calvin Drakes **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Active**

"Come on, guys, cheer up! Chris is always sketchy!" A boy in an orange and black jacket over a white under shirt and some lime green pants with brown boots smiled, most of them smiled back.

**Name: Alex Smith**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Status: Active**

"Well, hello, there. I'm Rosa." A girl in a beautifully sown black and red corset and a black skirt that covered about half her thighs with a pair of red stilettos and fishnets cooed to a handsome young man, tracing her finger on his jaw seductively.

**Name: Rosa Taylor**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 19**

**Status: Active**

"U-Um, no thanks. I'm not interested in... Um, girls." The young man wore a dark blue shirt and some dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of black and white converse high tops.

**Name: Achilles Thanos**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Status: Active**

_*Confessional*_

_"As if I'd be interested in you, bozo." Rosa crossed her arms, rolling her eyes, "I must be a pretty damn good actress."_

_"Yep. Feeling pretty uncomfortable. When will this chick stop?" Achilles slapped his forehead, groaning._

_*Out of confessional*_

"I can change your mind." She breathily whispered into his ear, making him even more uncomfortable.

"Hey, toots. The man said he ain't interested." Another handsome young man who wore an unzipped black biker jacket, a pair of tattered black skinnies, and some white converse high tops tore her off him, she pouted and huffed off.

**Name: Ryker Nightshade**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Status: Active**

"U-Um, hi, I'm Sandra. But y-you can call me Sandy i-if you want." The girl wearing a tight green sweater, some khakis, and a pair of running shoes stuttered, blushing.

**Name: Sandra "Sandy" Adams**

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 16**

**Status: Active**

"Oh, hey. I'm Brock." The boy who wore farm clothes replied, smiling, making Sandra grin for a moment, but replaced it with a sweet smile.

**Name: Brock Mingold**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Status: Active**

_*Confessional*_

_Sandra sat on the toilet, swinging her legs, "Oh, yeah. This is going to be easy."_

_Brock sat up straight on the toilet, "That Sandra girl seems pretty cute and sweet."_

_*Out of Confessional*_

"Hey, are you as nervous and excited as I am?" The girl wearing a crop top with multicolored flowers on it with a pair of acid wash skinny jeans and some black ankle boots grinned.

**Name: Brooklyn James**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Active**

"Why should I be nervous? I'm gonna win this thing for sure!" The boy in Royal looking robes proudly replied.

**Name: Aiden White**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Active**

_*Confessional*_

_"That guy, Aiden? Yeah. He's getting on my nerves. All he's been doing all this flight was talk about how 'He's gonna crush us like bugs'" Brooklyn rolled her eyes, "When we get on the island, I'm voting him off." She paused, "Unless he's not on my team, of course."_

_"I don't need alliances or friends! All I need to do is win. It's gonna get me immunity." Aiden smirked_

_*Out of Confessional*_

"Hey, I'm Sarah." The girl in tight fitting black clothes held out her hand to be shook.

**Name: Sarah Jonson**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 19**

**Status: Active**

"Sally." The girl wearing a Japanese school uniform with some red Adidas shoes shook her hand in return, she faced the boy with raven black hair, "And you?"

**Name: Sally Musashi**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 19**

**Status: Active**

"Alex." The boy in a white t shirt with a pair of light grey and a pair of blue Converse smiled.

**Name: Alex Desar **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Active**

"Wait. You two have the same first name." Sally noticed, referring to the two Alex's.

"How about you, "Sarah points at Alex Desar, "Are Alex D., and you, "She points at Alex Smith, "Are Alex S."

"I have no problem with it." Alex D. shrugged coolly.

"Neither do I." Alex S. smiled, but it was cut off short by a yell.

"Dude, your head!" The boy wearing a black bucket hat over his black hair and a black jacket over a grey shirt with a pair of black pants and black shoes exclaimed.

**Name: Arlee Dasher**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Status: Active**

"U-Um, yeah. Please don't take the cap off without my permission." The boy in a blue metamoran vest with black cuffs over a black muscle tee and a pair of grey baggy shorts grabbed his blue cap back

**Name: David Williams**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Active**

"That's freaky." The girl in a fake black leather jacket over a dark purple crop top and some dark wash skinny jeans with a pair of beat up black converse smirked, causing David to clench his fists.

**Name: Saraphina "Sara" Laural Black**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 19**

**Status: Active**

"Hey, guys, save the conflict for the show." A girl who wore a dark grey short sleeved hoodie over a white shirt and some cyan cargo shorts with a pair of grey running shoes calmed down the rest of the cast.

**Name: J Hexcav-Lio**

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 17**

**Status: Active**

"Yeah, guys, calm down." The boy in a black leather jacket over a white undershirt and some blue jeans with a pair of black combat boots nodded, crossing his arms.

**Name: Monty Mundy**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Active**

"Hey, man, I'm Charles." A boy wearing a navy blue Superdry hoodie over a white v neck with a pair of black ripped up skinny jeans and a pair of blue Vans stuck out his hand to be shaken.

**Name: Charles Henry Bret**

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 18**

**Status: Active**

"Hey, dude. Jack." The other one shook it. He wore a navy blue shirt with black jeans and black sneakers.

**Name: Jack Kaimen**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Active**

"Hey, anyone else feeling a bit dizzy?" Brooklyn groaned, putting her hand on forehead and sitting down uneasily.

"Ugh, what is this?" Alex D. did the same, but fainted.

"We're being gassed!" Monty exclaimed, but passed out right after.

"N-Not cool." Sara finally choked out before everyone lay unconscious on the ground.

What better way to start off a fic than a crappy intro? I'm so sorry if I made your character OOC, please tell me what I got wrong! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 1: You Get a Badge for Murder!

"Do you think they're up yet?" A cheerful female voice giddily squealed

"Not yet, how many times do I have to tell you to be patient, Mei?" A low male voice growled angrily.

"Jeez, Takeshi! You're such a buzzkill!" The female one huffed.

"U-Um, where are we?" Achilles groaned, rubbing his forehead.

All twenty-one of the teens were in a foul smelling room with grey walls with blood stains on them. Two people were standing in front of what seemed to be a black screen with the teens' pictures and info on it.

"Hello! My name is Mei!" The person with the feminine voice walked forward, winking and posing. Her long, blonde hair in curls and lips in a pale pink. She wore a big cute beige knitted sweater and a pink skirt with a pair of black ballet flats, "And this is Takeshi! Say hello, Takeshi!"

"Hello." The man blankly muttered. He had a bored look on his face and wore a plain black suit with brown dress shoes. He held what seemed to be a shotgun on his left hand.

"H-Hey, where are we?" David stared at the screen with all the people's data on it.

"Judging on their name and accents, I'm back home. We're in Japan." Sally narrowed her eyes at the hosts.

"That's right! You must be a smart one, aren't you?" Mei darkly grinned, grabbing Sally's face with a threatening yet cheery look on her face.

"U-Um, where's Chris?" Brock paled in fear.

Everyone was now thinking the same thing. Something's definitely not right.

"He's not hosting this season!" Mei let go of Sally and looked at everyone with a dark look on her face, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-No!" Nearly everyone choked out.

"Great!" Mei returned back to her cheery aura, "So this season, we're having a battle royale!" Balloons and confetti were dropped from holes in the ceiling.

"Hooray." Takeshi cheered emotionlessly, a party hat on his head and a noise maker on his hand.

_*Confessional*_

_"I-I've seen that movie! Isn't that the one where they all kill each other?!" Brooklyn was shaking in fear, "I don't want to kill anyone!" She gulped, "Or be killed..."_

_"Hahaha! N-Nice t-try, Chris! Trying to f-freak us out w-with your freaky friends and i-ideas! Hahaha..." Sara hugged herself tightly, rocking gently._

_*Out of confessional*_

"H-Hey, are you for r-real? This is probably against the law!" David exclaimed, standing up.

"Y-Yeah! We have lawyers and a death race wasn't what we signed up for!" Calvin stood up as well, picking up his grey beanie and placing it on his shaggy jet black hair.

"Your lawyers already know and are fine about this. As for your parents and or guardians, let's just say that they had to agree." Mei pulled out a blood stained knife and gave them a crazed grin.

"No... Mom, Dad..." Sonya sobbed, breaking into tears. Inca ran over and hugged her to comfort her.

"You're insane!" She growled, glaring at the two hosts.

"Aren't I?" Mei happily smiled, "But before we get into the details of what's left of your parents and guardians, let's dive into the rules." She said, the screen changed into an image of a map of the island.

"First, last man standing wins," Takeshi said, the screen flashed images of each of the contestants, "Among all twenty-one of you, only one can live." The screen flashed back to the map.

"Second, there are areas where you can't stay. These areas change daily, we will give you digital maps telling you so." He brought out a tablet sized screen that showed the map, "Red represents these restricted areas, green represents land, and blue represents water."

"E-Excuse me," Alex D. choked out, raising his hand, "What happens when we go to said areas?"

"While you were unconscious, we implanted little chips into your necks. Once you go to the restricted area, it will exterminate you." Takeshi said, holding a chip which looked kinda like how a SIM card would, "Which brings us to our third rule, you cannot escape. These chips also tells us your location, so we will be able to tell where you are. Don't bother trying to pry them out, we will exterminate you if you do so."

"Those are all the rules, aren't they, Takeshi?" Mei gave Takeshi a cute smile and he nodded silently in return, "Everyone, we will be giving you packs with all your necessities. Water, spare change of clothes, provided by you, of course, and a weapon, of course!"

"Um, what about food?" Alex S. interrupted, looking around./

"Well, the jungle's full of fruit and animals!" Mei pondered, then smiled, "And you're always welcome to eat your competition!"

_*Confessional*_

_"That's disgusting. This entire 'game' is disgusting and inhuman." J crossed her arms angrily._

_"I think I'm going to like this." Rosa smirked, twirling one of her raven black locks./em/div_

_"This can't get any better." Sandy grinned._

_*Out of confessional*_

"When we call your name, come up, get your pack, walk outside, but don't kill each other just yet. We need to start this game when everyone else is ready." Takeshi announced.

"J Hexcav-Lio." Mei said as J shakily stood up and got her pack and went outside.

"Charles Henry Bret." Takeshi called and Charles recollected himself, got the pack, and walked out the door.

"Alex Smith."

"Brooklyn James."

"Monty Mundy."

"Saraphina-" Takeshi was cut off.

"It's Sara." Sara cut him off short and grabbed the pack and stomped out angrily.

_*Confessional*_

"If I hear one more person call me Saraphina, they're getting a piece of my-" Sara reached inside her pack to grab a wooden bow, "Bow? And no arrows?! F#ck my life!"

*Out of confessional*

"Ryker Nightshade."

"H-Hey, pal. Look, I know you guys ain't alright in da head, but dis ain't cool." Ryker clenched his fists.

"What was that?" Takeshi raised his shotgun up to Ryker's temple, he stiffened in fear.

"N-Nothing." Ryker's voice cracked, Takeshi put the gun down and shoved him out the door to the hallway./div

"Thought so." Takeshi said, "Moving on, Achilles Thanos."

"Sarah Jonson."

"Calvin Drakes."

"Jack Kaimen."

"Sally Musashi."

"Sonya Hardwicke."

"Inca Rogers."

"Arlee Dasher."

"Brock Mingold."/div

"Alex Desar."

"Rosa Taylor."

"Aiden White."

"Sandra Adams."

_*Confessional*_

_"Yep. Things just got better." Sandy toyed around with her small hatchet in her left hand._

_*Out of confessional*_

"David Williams."

Now all the teens were huddled into a circle outside the building. Surrounding them was an intimidating jungle resonating wild animal calls and what was heard to be a river of some sort./div

"Please check the digital maps given to you!" Mei shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, she and Takeshi stood on the roof of the building they were previously in, "The forbidden areas are currently E6, B9, and A7!"

"Let the game," Takeshi shouted, raising a flag, "Begin!" He waved it down./div

_BANG!_

_Thud!_

"Death number one, Inca Rogers." An unfamiliar female's voice resonated through the jungle through a speaker in an unknown location.

Everyone's faces turned to see Inca's now dead corpse hit the ground hard. Their eyes widened as they watched her blood pool onto the wet grass. Charles held the gun. A shotgun, to be specific.

"Inca!" Sonya cried, rushing to Inca's lifeless body as most simply couldn't move.

"What the hell, dude?!" Jack shoved Charles to a tree and pointed an armed rifle at his temple.

"Hey, you would've done the same." Charles panted, "I only made things better for her, do you think someone would've enjoyed living through this game?!" There was no response from any of the horrified cast, "We're all just waiting to die, guys. What's the damn point?!"

"We're all just waiting to die, huh?" Alex D. managed to speak out, "Like I haven't heard those words before. We all still have lives, we're all still human, so I don't mind waiting."

"Let him go." Calvin said, shocking everyone, "What? Do you want to become a killer?"

"Fine." Jack reluctantly let the man go and he ran, "Don't mess with any of us!"

"Twenty contestants left! Sorry not so sorry to Inca's family! This is Total!" Mei smiled at the camera.

"Drama." Takeshi said, bored.

"Battle Royale!"

Camera On.

Inca is shown standing in the woods.

"Alright, even though I don't like doing this, I just know that if you see this, you'll let me on the show!" Inca turns the camera around, now a large Grizzly-Bear can be seen.

"Watch this!" Shouts Inca before she runs at the bear and puts it in a headlock. After a minute the bear falls to the ground.

"Don't worry! All I did was knock him unconscious! He's fine! Anyway, I hope this proves you should accept me for the show!"

21\. Inca Rogers

20 more to go.

I'm sorry if your character didn't have a turn in this chapter, they'll all get their spotlight later on in the story. (That doesn't mean that they'll be alive, though, hehehe)

Thank you to FrankThePirate for your character, Inca, and I'm sorry for killing her off so soon!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as I did writing it! Please leave me a review to tell how you felt about this chapter or a private message saying so as well. Bye!


	6. Chapter Two: Pride Kills

"Do you want to form an alliance?" J asked some of the cast.

"I'm open to it." Alex S. raised his hand.

"'Ey, I wanna get in on dis alliance action!" Ryker hung his arm around Alex's neck casually.

"Can I join in?" Achilles walked in, joining the group.

"Okay, hey, Jack, you want in?" J waved over to the platinum blonde.

"Yeah, I guess." Jack walked over to their group.

_*Confessional*_

_"I know what you're thinking," J said, "'Why is this chick making the guy who tried to kill the other guy who killed the other chick earlier?' Wow, that was longer than I thought. But seeing him pull the gun on him shows that he knows how to use it. And I know this sounds b!tchy, but I have a feeling nobody else does."_

_*Out of confessional*_

"U-Um, hey. I-I'm too scared to be alone," Sandy approached Brock with an innocently scared look on her face, "C-Can we form an alliance?"

"Y-Yeah, sure. I'll protect you." Brock gently smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist with a protective tug.

"Let's go." Sandy practically ripped his arm off her body and dragged him into the jungle unnoticed.

"W-Woah!" Brock exclaimed, nearly pleasantly surprised.

_*Confessional*_

_"Got one in the bag." Sandy smirked and started whistling while playing with the small hatchet in her right hand._

_*Out of confessional*_

"Hey, Sonya. You've had it pretty rough today. You wanna form an alliance?" Brooklyn comforted a crying Sonya.

_*Another confessional!*_

_"Ugh," Brooklyn slapped her forehead in frustration, "'You've had it pretty rough today. You wanna form an alliance'? How does seeing her friend did make her want to join an alliance, idiot!" She groaned._

_*Out of the confessional once again*_

"Y-Yeah, that'd be n-nice." Sonya sniffed, smiling once again. Brooklyn smiled in return.

"Hey, I don't want to be in this alone, can I join you guys' alliance?" Sally shyly raised her hand.

"Why not?" Brooklyn smiled at her, making Sally smile as well.

"Hey!" Mei's voice was emitted from a speaker in an unknown location, "Stop with the smiling! Get to the killing!"

"Screw you!" Alex D. shouted back, "Hey, can I join you guys?" He stepped beside Sonya, making her blush and fidget.

_*Confessional*_

_"I do not fancy him!" Sonya defended, blushing, "Even if he's cute with his little scar on his chin..." She wondered off, her eyes widened, "I meant brute! Yeah, he's a brute! Oh, Christ. Help me."_

_"Sonya's kinda cute, but I gotta keep my head in the game. Or else someone might take my head." Alex D. shuddered._

_*Out of confessional*_

"You wouldn't mind if I joined, would you?" Calvin stepped in, everyone in the group turned to face him.

"The more, the merrier." Alex D. said, smiling. Overhearing, Rosa scoffed.

_*Confessional*_

_"Nope, the more, the more you can kill." Rosa grinned, spinning her butterfly knife in her hand._

_*Out of confessional*_

"Everyone was spread out through the jungle. Avoiding the restricted areas, of course.

"So, what do you guys get? I got two bottles of water and..." Calvin reached into his pack to pull out a kitchen knife, "A kitchen knife. Wow. Well, better than nothing."

"I got some medicine and..." Sally reached in further, "Ow!" She exclaimed, pulling her hand back, it was bleeding, not to hard, though.

"Ah, jeez. This isn't cool." Alex D. groaned, ripping a piece of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around her wound and tied it tight to stop the bleeding.

"What's in there?" Sonya peeked inside, she pulled out five shurikens.

"Be careful next time." Brooklyn chuckled and ruffled Sally's hair, who giggled and muttered an "Oops".

"Sonya, what did you get?" Alex D. asked the now blushing Sonya.

"W-Well, I got some bandages and..." She pulled out the least thing expected, "A spoon." She deadpanned.

_*Confessional*_

_"Wow, guys," Sonya blanked, "You've hit an all new level of low."_

_*Out of confessional*_

"How 'bout you, Alex?" Sonya asked Alex D. who got up a got his bag.

"A bag of crisps and a whittling knife." He held out the two.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Sally piped up, "I'm sorry, Sonya, but I may have taken a look into Inca's pack." Sonya looked sad for a moment, but smiled again.

"It's fine." She smiled.

"Anyways, inside her pack, I found a water jug and a stick. I was thinking, since you have a whittling knife, you could make this into a spear and it'll be a better weapon than that knife of yours." Sonya grinned, handing over the said stick.

_*Confessional*_

_"Why didn't she tell us about the pack earlier? Don't get me wrong, I do trust her. Just a little scared." Brooklyn narrowed her hazel eyes._

_*Out of confessional*_

"That's great! Thanks, Sally!" He took the stick from her hand and started sharpening the end.

"I got a crossbow and three arrows and an apple." Brooklyn knit her eyebrows together when she mentioned the apple part.

"Okay. I have a plan. We will ration our food evenly and have turns for who's on watch. We'll schedule our eating schedule and when we run out, let's hunt. We'll have schedules for that too." Calvin said, shocking everyone.

_*Confessional*_

_"Wow, Calvin's a good strategist." Sally said in awe, "I'm glad we have him on our alliance."_

_*Out of confessional*_

"Sounds like a great plan!" Alex D. praised, everyone nodded along with him.

"Yeah, nice one!" Brooklyn high-fived him before they heard rustling in the trees.

"What is this?" A male's voice hummed, making Brooklyn widen her eyes and arm herself with her crossbow.

"You." She growled, pointing the crossbow at the shadow. It was Aiden White.

"Look, b!tch, I came here to win, and that's all I plan on doing." He shoved her onto a tree and raised his battle axe.

"Brooklyn!" Calvin exclaimed and swung his knife at Aiden who dodged it and punched Calvin in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"How dare you?!" Alex D. charged towards the tall man only to be shoved onto a tree like Brooklyn.

"Alex!" Sonya cried, running towards Aiden and hitting him hard with the stick on the head, but apparently, it wasn't enough. She was knocked unconscious like the others.

"You will all fall to me, Aiden White!" He flexed his muscles with a proud look on his face until he was grabbed by the throat.

"Uh-uh-uh~" Sally sang with a dark grin on her face, she started choking him, he tried struggling, but there was no use. Sally was different.

"S-Sally?" Alex D. choked out, staring at her in horror along with Brooklyn.

Soon enough, Aiden no longer struggled.

"Death number two, Aiden White." The woman who announced Inca's death's voice was heard throughout the jungle yet again.

Sally let go of Aiden's corpse. She was panting on the ground and she looked up at Brooklyn's and Alex's horrified looks on their faces.

"Um, hooray?" Sally innocently smiled.

*With the hosts*

"19 left and I'm starting to think that these kids are starting to get bloodthirsty, aren't they, Takeshi?" Mei asked, looking up at the man.

"Yes. Very bloodthirsty." He deadpanned, making her pout for a moment, but go back to being cheerful right after.

""See us next time on Total!" Mei cheered.

"Drama." Takeshi emotionlessly said.

"Battle Royale!"

*Aiden's Audition Tape*

The tape starts with Aiden flipping a sword between his two hands and he says,

"Hey, if you want a winner who deserves to win pick me I'm strong and ready I will add drama as I kill those who thought they were my allies and as I kill those who thought they were hidden give me any weapon and I will kill anyone with it."

21\. Inca Rogers 20. Aiden White

2 down, 19 to go.

I'm sorry about the error, happens all the time! Please, don't hate on me next time if it happens again. Thank you to CrashDog55 for your character, Aiden, and I'll see you in the next one. Bye!


	7. Chapter Three: Strength Isn't Everything

"Jeez, being alone in not fun." Sarah walked around cautiously with a small dagger in her left hand.

_*Confessional*_

_"Everyone formed alliances without me!" Sarah panicked, "How come nobody asked me?!" She groaned._

_*Out of confessional*_

She heard rustling in the trees and she reacted quickly, pointing her weapon at the noise.

"Who goes there?!" She shouted, backing away.

"Relax," A male voice calmed her down, "It's just me." Monty emerged from the shadows, he held a machete at his left hand.

"Oh." She relaxed, putting her weapon down, "You were left alone too weren't you?"

"Well, I personally don't mind. I can handle it on my own anyways." Monty shrugged, but that disappointed Sarah a little.

"Oh." Her face dropped. He chuckled a little.

"You want to form an alliance?" He chuckled at her sad expression.

"Sure!" She brightened up again and they started to walk together, watching out for any people who may not be too pleasant.

On the other side of the island was Rosa, she was by the river. She was walking by the trees until she heard a noise then quickly hid. It was Charles. He was getting some water from the river with a jug and gulped it down quickly and looked around.

"Well, hello there." Rosa smirked, twirling her butterfly knife.

On another side of the island was J, Alex S., Ryker, Achilles, and Jack. They were training and planning.

"Okay, Ryker, let's say you get attacked. What do you do?" Jack took a swig from his bottle of water as the others were gathered around a lantern provided by J.

"I hack dem wid my hatchet." Ryker grinned, holding the weapon up. The others sighed and face-palmed.

"Ryker, how many times do we have to explain this? You're supposed to analyze the situation, think who you should attack first, and then attack back." J explained, frustrated.

"But if I don't attack first, I don't get ta kill 'em all right away." Ryker complained, whining.

"Would you rather be killed?" Jack deadpanned, making Ryker groan.

"Fine." He crossed his arms childishly. Achilles looked at him with worry.

_*Confessional*_

_"Honestly, I'm a bit scared for that guy." Achilles bit his lip, "What? He's cute." He swooned with a dreamy look in his eyes._

_*Out of Confessional*_

"C'mon, guys. Team spirit!" Alex S. smiled, but the rest of the team gave questioning looks, making him shrink back into his little corner.

_*Confessional*_

_"Look, I know this is a Death Game, but with this attitude, we'll never work together well!" Alex pushed his ... hair back, frustrated._

_"This kid better learn that in the real world, there's no such thing as 'team spirit'. All you can do is learn to survive on your own." Jack narrowed his eyes at the camera._

_*Out of Confessional*_

"Um, Jack? What can I do? I don't have a weapon." Achilles worried, holding his pack up.

"Don't have a weapon? That's silly. Give it here." J took a look into the pack, and pulled out a garbage can lid, (it's a big pack) "A garbage bin lid? What the hell?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe you can bash 'em wid it." Achilles raised his shoulders carelessly, smirking.

"That'd make way to much noise." Jack bit on his thumbnail in worry, "J, what did you get?"

"Five darts." She answered, holding her palm up with the same darts lined up on it.

"You, Alex?" Jack faced towards the onyx-haired man who jumped at the sound of his name.

"Well," Alex nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "I got a bat." He held the silver dull object up.

"J, give him a dart." Jack nodded towards Achilles who happily took it, "Use it like how you'd use a knife." Achilles nodded, "And if I were you, go for the eyes." Jack grinned.

Back to Rosa and Charles...

"Ch-Charles?" Rosa sobbed, rushing into the hazel brown-haired man's chest.

"R-Rosa?" He stuttered in shock, Rosa secretly smirked, but hid it right away, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm so glad I found you! I was s-so scared I-I-" The raven black-haired woman rambled on, but he cut her off.

"Sh, sh." He hushed her comfortingly, "It's all going to be alright." She buried her face into his chest.

"I'm so glad." She smiled.

With that, she brought up her knife, pierced it into his lightly tanned back and the crimson splattered all over the muddy ground. His body fell to the ground with a thud and she walked over his nearly dead body. His panicky eyes looked at her in horror. She grinned and slit his throat, coloring her pale face with blood.

"Death number three, Charles Henry Bret."

"Guten Nacht, meine Liebe." She smirked, strutting off and swaying her hips.

*with the hosts*

"Three down and this is gonna get interesting, Takeshi!" Mei gushed over the screen with an image of Charles' corpse.

"Yes. Very." Takeshi stood up straight as if there were a stick taped to his back.

"Well, then. I think that's enough for this episode! See you next time on Total!"

"Drama."

"Battle Royale!"

*Charles' Audition Tape*

*Camera focuses in*

"Hi, my names Charles Henry bret but I prefer Charles or char. I would like to get in to the show because well I think I'll be good at it I'm pretty brutal and don't really scared of anything so yeh... Um bye!"

*Camera focuses out*

21\. Inca 20. Aiden 19. Charles

Thank you for reading and sorry for taking so long to update! Thank you, **XxlidsxX, **for your character, Charles. So, yeah. That's it! See you in the next one!


	8. Chapter Three: I'm in Love with You

"W-What was that?" Brooklyn backed away from Sally in fear. Alex D. followed. Their eyes looked at her nervous form in horror.

"Y-You killed him. With your bare hands." Alex D. began to tremble in fear. What had they gotten into?

"This is gonna need a lot of explaining." Sally nervously clenched each of her arms on both sides as they slowly nodded and gulped.

_*Confessional*_

_"How did she- Why did she- Who is she?" Alex D. looked at the camera with a scared look in his dark hazel eyes_

_"She strangled Aiden, by herself. She lifted him up with her bare hands. She was stronger than him. I'm not so sure what I just saw, but you have a lot of explaining to do, Sally." Brooklyn crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow._

_*Out of confessional*_

"Let's get this straight," Alex clarified, "You don't know why you're like this, but whenever you get seriously upset, you go all hulk?"

"Yep, pretty much." Sally carelessly shrugged, the two gaped at her casual behavior.

"Wha- Aiden, I'm gonna punch you!" Calvin woke up and started punching the air, making everyone jump in surprise and cover his mouth to muffle his yelling.

"Dude, dude, calm down. He's gone." Alex shook him, making him snap into reality. He stopped thrashing around and broke their grip off of him.

"Woah, woah, wait. So he's still alive? I'm gonna find him and-"

"Not necessary." Brooklyn said, cuing the rest to step aside to show Aiden's corpse.

"Who did it?" Calvin eyed the rest suspiciously, their faces all turned to Sally who gave a nervous smile and wave, "Woah. I didn't really expect that, you know, considering your small form."

"Um, thanks?" Sally raised an eyebrow, unknowing if it were a compliment or insult.

"Who? What? When? Where am I?" Sonya snapped up, making everyone face towards her and rush to her, "What happened? Who did it?" She looked at Aiden's corpse curiously.

"Um, me..." Sally shyly looked down at her red Adidas shoes.

"Oh." Sonya shrugged, as if it were nothing. But hey, her friend was killed at the start of the series, don't judge her for being desensitized.

"So... What do we do with the body?" Calvin wondered out loud, staring at the lifeless jock.

"Well, we don't have anything to eat..." Alex D. pondered, earning glares from his teammates, "Jeez, guys. Just kidding."

"The river?" Brooklyn suggested, resting her chin on her caramel palm.

"Maybe, but moving now will be too troublesome. Let's do it tomorrow." Calvin nodded, the rest agreed to his plan, "I think having just one person on guard is a bad idea, Sally," The black-ette turned to him, "You and I are on guard."

_*Confessional*_

_"If she really killed Aiden all by herself, I gotta keep an eye on her. She might have more tricks up her sleeve." Calvin narrowed his eyes, "Long story short, I don't trust her."_

_*Out of confessional*_

"Well, then. I'm gonna catch some Z's, you guys wake me up when it's my turn." Brooklyn yawned, stretching her arms. The two nodded back at her, watching their surroundings.

Monty and Sarah were calmly walking by the abandoned town, they watched the shadows, slightly paranoid. There was creaking by the door and the two immediately snapped into a defensive position. Sarah narrowed her eyes, putting her weapon down and started walking towards the noise, but Monty stopped her. He put a finger up to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. She nodded and followed, Monty began to walk towards the creator of the noise and slammed the door open. It was David.

"Back off!" He started thrashing at them, swinging his shiv at them, but it was pointless as they dodged every attempt.

"Hey, dude. Calm down!" Sarah dodged an attack meant to scar her cheek. David stopped, panting.

"I won't let you kill me." He narrowed his shiny brown-colored eyes at them and drew his shiv to attack again, but Monty stood in front of him, pointing his machete at the bridge of David's nose.

"We won't, unless you want to kill us." Monty threatened him, David dropped his shiv and raised his hands up in a sign of defeat.

"You got me, man." He slowly backed away from Monty's machete, "Hey, the day's nearly over." He noticed.

The sky was lit with hues of pink and orange. The sun was setting and the night was about to begin.

"Let's get to shelter." Monty told Sarah, she nodded in agreement, he faced David, "Kid, you can come."

"Jeez, I'm not even that young." David huffed, picking his shiv up, stuffing it in a sling, and following them quietly.

Brock and Sandy were currently tracing the borders of the restricted areas. Sandy followed Brock quietly with a scared look on her face.

"The sun's going down. We better camp." Brock said, sitting down and setting down his lantern. Sandy followed, sitting on a big tree root.

_*Confessional*_

_"Now's my chance." Sandy smirked._

_*Out of confessional*_

"B-Brock, I have something to confess." She stuttered, twiddling her fingers in a shy manner.

"What is it?" Brock looked at her with worry, 'Yes, yes, yes!' He thought.

"I-I like you." She had a 'genuine' smile on her white tanned face as she said so, traces of pink coloring it.

"I like you too." Brock immediately brought her into an embrace, he savored the moment for a few moments before gasping in shock.

Sandy had shoved him off, he fell right into the restricted area and his body landed with a thud. His eyes rolled back into his head and his jaw was left agape. Soon enough, his chest stopped moving.

"So it does work, huh? Cool." Sandy smirked, reaching into Brock's pack, "Rope? Not a lot of it, but helpful." She made it into a loop and slung it over her shoulder and walked away.

"Death number four, Brock Mingold."

*With the hosts*

"Wow, Takeshi! I like this girl!" Mei gushed, her bright violet eyes sparkling in wonder, the image of Sandy walking away was on the screen, "Who do you bet will win?"

"It's either Sandra or Rosa for me. They've shown the most competition so far." Takeshi shrugged passively.

"Well, what about Sally? She seems to have tricks up her sleeve too." Mei suggested, Sally's image flashed onto the screen. She was watching out for possible attackers.

"Yeah, her too." Takeshi deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"C'mon, males! Show your power before you're all overpowered by the females!" Mei cheered, raising her fist up, "That's all for now! This has been Total!"

"Drama."

"Battle Royale!"

*Brock's audition*

Brock stood in an open field in front of a barn. He started to speak.

"So as you can see I live in a farm that means I'm strong also means I'm great at hunting and cooking my own food I can set traps and I knew what plants cures what and what plants will kill someone I think I will be a great team player and I know alliances are the last thing you want but some are need in the course of the game so pick me because if not my sister will die she is-"

Very suddenly, a voice yells, "BROCK!"

"Well got to go.", said Brock and the tape shuts off

21\. Inca Rogers 20. Aiden White 19. Charles Henry Bret 18. Brock Mingold

Hey, guys! How are you all doing? Good, I hope. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to CrashDog55 for your character, Brock. That's all for now, bye!

Just kidding. Guys, I need a cover photo. If you can make one, send it to me on fumichan375 . Send me a PM if and when you do. If you need any details, you're welcome to PM me. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one. Bye!


	9. Chapter Five: You're Not Alone!

"Oh, Santa. Why did you never give me that rifle I wanted when I was younger?" Monty sobbed in his sleep.

It was eleven pm and most of the survivors were on rest. In this teams' case, Monty rested while Sarah and David keep watch. Sarah tried her best to keep all the giggles in while David checked their surroundings. He knocked on the wooden walls of the abandoned building and he reached something that made more of an empty metallic sound. He looked at Sarah who gave him a serious nod, meaning that he had permission to explore. He kicked the fake wall till it fell. He lit a match and stepped into the room it led it to.

"Well, hello there." A smirk slowly rose up the corner of his lips.

Sara, though, was alone. Completely alone. She walked cautiously through the dark and eerie jungle. She had her bow prepared with arrows she made earlier on with sticks. There was a rustle in the bushes, she reacted immediately, drawing an arrow and pointing it at the source of the noise. It was a little white bunny. Sara gave a small chuckle and knelt down to pet it, but it had already hopped off. Little did she know, a threat was nearby.

"That's right. Walk away." A grin grew on Sandy's cheeks as she watched Sara continue on walking.

About the only team who didn't seem to be doing much was Jack's group. They were planning on resting and leaving Achilles and Ryker on watch, but Jack didn't trust them. Hey, the guy's first friend on the show killed someone the moment the game started. What'd you expect?

"Don't you try leaving us and taking our weapons in our sleep." Jack crossed his arms, staring at the two dead in the eyes. And it worked. It intimidated them to the point where they backed up, raising their hands in defeat.

"Look, big guy. Trust us, we ain't gonna steal anything or leave anyone." Ryker tried convincing the untrusting man, Achilles rapidly nodded his head in quiet but absolute agreement.

"Come on, Jack. Let them go. It's not like they'll kill us or anything," J persuaded the man to get some rest, "I can tell by the innocence in their eyes."

_*Confessional*_

_"Innocence in my eyes? You don't know who you're talking about, lady." Ryker tried spinning the hatchet in his hand, but it failed, falling out of his grasp. The tip of the handle hit directly onto his toe, "Ow!"_

_*Out of Confessional*_

"Okay, but don't try anything. I'll be sleeping with one eye open." Jack even pointed at his left eye to prove the point, freaking out some of the team out.

"Y-Yeah, it's time to get some z's, buddy. Why don't you just rest on this nice, comfy-" Achilles tried to convince Jack into lying down on a tree trunk, but he broke out of Achilles' grasp.

"Dude, it's fine, I know how to sleep." He smirked, lightening up the atmosphere by a little bit, but it helped the team calm down slightly.

A few minutes later, the team, aside from Achilles and Ryker, of course, were all sound asleep. To pass time, Ryker and Achilles decided to converse on interests or stories from when they were back at their hometowns.

"I was like, 'Lady, get your hand off my crotch.'" Achilles laughed, Ryker followed in a fit of snickering, "I find it annoying how some women think that they can change our gender preferences. We chose to live this way, why can't we?"

"Yeah... Why can't we?" Ryker stared down into Achilles' electric blue eyes, the Greek turned bright red as their faces started to near each other's, soon enough, they were barely an inch apart.

"Ahem, ahem." J turned all the attention to her, resulting in two extremely red men, "As much as I'd hate to interrupt, but I think it's mine and Alex's turn to keep watch."

"Yeah, yeah! O-Of course!" Achilles stuttered nervously, fidgeting like Hinata around Naruto from Naruto. (I'm sorry, I had to do that)

Unlike this team, Sally's group wasn't really getting along too well. Okay, maybe it was just Calvin and Sally. They were currently on guard duty, watching the area for threats. Calvin still didn't believe her story about her killing Aiden.

"So... How did you do it?" A certain jet black-haired man stubbornly interrogated Sally, holding his kitchen knife in his right hand. Sally furrowed her brows.

"I told you guys already." She said, confused by the question. Her red eyes widened, "Don't tell me you think I'm lying."

"No, of course I believe that you have extremely convenient supernatural powers for every time you get upset." Calvin sarcastically rolled his eyes, but Sally still remained with a confused look on her face, "Of course I don't believe you. That kind of stuff only happens in comic books, Hulk-wannabe."

_*Confessional*_

_"I'm not liking this Calvin guy." Sally crossed her arms, tapping her fingers angrily on her arm as she does so._

_"Now that I think about it, angering her probably wasn't the best idea. Oops." Calvin rubbed the back of his head, a nervous smile plastered on his lips._

_*Out of confessional*_

"What was that?" Sally threateningly grabbed the collar of Calvin's dark blue long-sleeved shirt, pulling him closer to show the ferocity in her unnaturally red eyes, intimidating the man.

_*Confessional*_

_"But, hey. To be honest, if I were the guy, I wouldn't trust me too." The black-haired woman admitted with an apologetic look on her face._

_*Out of confessional*_

"You know what, forget it." She sighed, frustrated. She let go of him, causing him to harshly fall to the ground. She walked to the other side of the area, obviously avoiding him.

Sara still wasn't doing too well on her own. She was in constant paranoia of being killed. She was extremely fatigued, it was around four in the morning and she was still looking for a safe place to take a rest in, but due to the circumstances, nowhere seemed safe, and that was killing her.

"That's it," She partly-whispered, "I have to rest. I feel like there's nails on my feet at this point." She growled.

She looked around the area and found a nice, big tree. She slung the bow on her arm and grabbed a branch. She finally found a nice big branch that she could rest on. She laid her back on the trunk of the tree and rest her legs on the branch. She sighed in relief and comfort before a rope whipped out in front of her and started pulling her neck to the trunk of the tree, strangling her.

It was Sandy, she was using the rope to strangle Sara. Sara thrashed around wildly, but she was restrained by the rope. Her eyes felt like they were popping out, her lungs felt as if they were to burst. Soon enough, she didn't thrash around anymore. Her chest no longer moved, and her body fell from the branch to the ground with a loud thud!

"Death number five, Saraphi- Sara Laural Black." (In honor of her character, I had to do that. Sorry for not including her much in the other chapters!)

Sandy smirked, hopping off the branch. She landed next to Sara's corpse. She reached Sara's pack that contained a bottle of water, a small pack of crisps, and four makeshift arrows. She grabbed the bow and walked away with a sadistic smile on her lips.

*With the hosts*

"Takeshi! This girl is getting really interesting, isn't she?" Mei gushed over Sandy's sadistic smile, hopping up and down in excitement.

"Hm. Yeah, I guess." He emotionlessly muttered, looking away with his arms crossed.

"Well, that was it! See you next time-" Mei started, but she was cut off by the loud static of the screen on the wall.

After the static, a smug white-toothed grin appeared on the screen.

"Who knew it'd be this easy to hack into the system?" A familiar voice happily said, it was David, he was in a dark and dusty area, but a glow of a screen in front of him made things more visible, "Hello, sick and vile viewers!"

"What the- Takeshi, make that area a restricted one immediately!" Mei commanded with a threatening glare, he nodded, picking up some tablet of some kind and started tapping on it.

"It won't work." He knit his eyebrows, tapping on the tablet with his regular blank expression replaced by a worried, confused one.

"No use, kids. I thought you would do that, but luckily, I prevented it." David leaned back with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "Anyways, thank you for watching! This has been Total!"

"Drama!" Sarah called out from behind him.

"Battle Royale!"

*Sara's Audition Tape*

The static clears up and Sara's face come into view.

"Uh, hi! I'm Sara I'm 16, I-" She gets cut off by a loud crash and a woman screaming, "Sara! Another fight!? You are-"

"I'm making an audition video, Linda, so shut it!" Sara snarls. The woman huffs in the background, "That is Ms Harper too you-"

"Do you really want to flaunt the fact that you're 65 and unmarried?"

"Oh! The only reason I hope you get onto this show is to have some peace around here, even if it will only be for one week!" she snapped. "If you wanted peace, why become an orphanage director? Who has to take care of kids 24/7?"Sara asked, rhetorically.

Loud footsteps were heard coming towards her, "Oh snap, she's pissed." Sara chuckled, "so, anyway, I think I should be on the show because I wanna show people though I wasn't raised by loving supporting parents and didn't study like normal people, I am just as good as they are."

"Furthermore, if I do win, I'll make sure part of the money goes to this orphanage to help the kids here and the rest will be for my College fund, unless I get the performing arts scholarship I'm pegging for, then I'll use it for my future necessities because if in two year I'm not adopted, I need a plan." Suddenly, a slipper is thrown at her, but she dodges just in time.

"Gotta go, I gotta board up the doors and windows before heading to school, don't want some punk breaking in and hurting someone when I ain't around, please pick me!"

With that, the screen fades to static.

21\. Inca Rogers 20. Aiden White 19. Charles Henry Bret 18. Brock Mingold 17. Saraphina "Sara" Laural Black

16 to go.

*Author's Note*

Regarding the cover page, thank you to J.530 for the cover page, I will upload it soon when I get my hands on the computer (I'm using a tablet)

Thank you to Sara the queen for your character, Sara! Oh, and to all of you anime fans, I have a bunch of fics on Quotev if you'd like to check them out. The link to my account is on my profile!

That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Chapter Six: Quit Being a Homophobe!

"Find their location! Bring them to me!" Mei roared, her ultraviolet eyes glinting with anger. The soldiers nodded and reported to their stations, with that, the soldiers left through the planes, the sound of engines roaring through the skies, "Takeshi! Prepare the knives." The stoic man nodded, leaving the room.

Sarah and the rest of the team had to run, and Monty wasn't too pleased about him having to wake up to all this chaos. As they ducked under several branches and hopped over tree roots and stones, the sun steadily rose.

"You're all idiots." Monty grumbled, slashing a branch out of his way with his machete.

"Hey, at least I got the trackers to stop working on us." David noted as Sarah sighed in frustration.

"That's good, kid. Now, keep running!" She ordered, glaring at them. David and Monty stared at her in shock, "What? Is there something on my face? Keep running!" With a gulp, they turned back to their path, running at top speed away from Sarah rather than running away from the soldiers.

_*Confessional*_

_"I didn't know Sarah could get this angry. Note to self; Do not mess with her." David said, writing on a notepad he managed to sneak inside somehow._

_*Out of confessional*_

Another moving team was Brook's team. They were currently in search for the river, as they needed water and a place to put the body of Aiden in. While Calvin and Alex held the body, the girls, Sonya, Sally, and Brooklyn, surrounded them and guarded from every side. They were moving at snails' pace, but they didn't seem to mind, they knew it was safer that way. When they heard the quiet rush of water, their eyes nodded and they exchanged nods and moved faster. At the sight of the river, Alex and Calvin, as quiet as they needed to be, they ran and basically tossed the jock's corpse in.

"Finally!" Alex groaned, wiping a bead of sweat that was tracing down his forehead, "I feel like we've been walking for ages." He collapsed onto the soft, yet somehow moist, ground. The rest followed, as they were all exhausted as well.

"I know!" Brooklyn lied down on the grass with ease, as if the situation weren't stressful enough, "Do you know how nerve-wracking it is to guard the team? It's like, when a single unusual sound is made, you go into panic mode, but it was just a cricket after all." She groused, the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna take a look around," Sonya announced, getting up from her all-so comfortable position, catching the others' attentions, "What? You'll never know, there could be someone waiting around to kill us." The rest silently agreed and went back to relaxing on the soft grass.

Sonya walked slowly and cautiously, pointing her torch at several directions. It may have been early morning, but the sun wasn't too high yet. She began walking deeper into the jungle when she stepped on something solid that made a big,

_CRUNCH!_

She looked down to check what she had stumbled upon. Her eyes widened, realising it was Charles. She let out a loud scream, alerting the others. They quickly rushed to her aid as she knelt down and stared at the ground in horror. The part that she stepped on was his nose, except it now looked terribly disfigured.

"The body is slowly rotting," Alex noted, examining the scar traced on his neck, "The scar is old, and the blood dried up. That means this isn't too fresh, but that doesn't mean anything. Check our surroundings for anything or one unusual." He narrowed his eyes warily.

So they split into smaller teams, Calvin and Sonya in one, Brooklyn and Sally in the other. Alex insisted to stay and guard the body. As Sally waved around the torch, Brooklyn slowly followed behind her. She felt her foot brush against something uncommon. She lowered the torch down to something that glinted in the bright light.

"Hey, Brooklyn! I found something." She hollered the doubtful brunette over, but Brooklyn seemed hesitant.

_*Confessional*_

_"I know I shouldn't be saying this about my own teammate, but a part of me told me not to trust her." She reluctantly admitted._

_*Out of confessional*_

"Yeah, I'm coming!" She ran up to the Jap. (By the way, when I say Jap, I do not mean it offensively nor I do not mean it to refer to World War Two, I simply meant it as a slang.)

_*Confessional*_

_"But that part of me is way too paranoid sometimes." She gave the camera a hopeful smile._

_*Out of confessional*_

"What'd you find?" Brooklyn crouched down to meet Sally, as she was kneeling down as well. Sally pointed her torch at a black metallic thing and picked it up. It was a shotgun.

"It's a shotgun." (No shit, Sherlock) Sally noted, causing Brooklyn to nod in agreement, "Hey, Alex! We found the weapon!" She yelled over to the man, who could hear them though they doubted that.

"That's great," He shouted back, "Bring it over!" And the two departed from their location, running over to bring the said weapon to Alex. Once they passed it to him, he clicked his tongue in a mix of annoyance and disappointment, "This wasn't the weapon."

"What?!" The two exclaimed, their eyes widening in the process. Alex gestured to the scar on Charles' neck.

"You see this?" He pointed it out, the two nodded, "This was made by a bullet could have skinned his neck, but the scar is too deep for that. Also, it would not have been fatal." He said, disappointing them.

"Oh, well. Gotta get back to the search." Brooklyn sighed, standing up and walking away. On the other hand, a rather sad Sally stayed behind.

"S-Sorry, man. I just hate this game, why do people want to kill each other so badly?" She mumbled, gripping her head in anger. He gave her a little chuckle and a small pat on the head, she looked up in surprise.

"It's fine. Humanity is just sick." (All the characters from Attack on Titan just got their 3DMG to find me and kill me) He smiled, making her blush a little.

Little did they know, there was a heartbroken Sonya watching the whole scene.

_*Confessional*_

_"I don't want to hurt this guy, I should probably stay away to prevent him from getting hurt because of me." Sally confessed._

_"Wh-What was that? Wh-Why was she blushing and why was he smiling? Does he like her? Jeez, when will this show give me a break?!" Sonya snapped, throwing a rock at the camera which caused the lens to crack._

_*Out of confessional*_

When Sarah and the rest actually found a place to hide, some weren't too happy with it.

"Jeez! We have ta hide 'em?!" Ryker groaned, referring to the three who didn't seem too happy with his complaining.

"Um, we're right here." David reminded him angrily, gritting his teeth. J immediately gave the New Yorker a light punch in the face.

"Ryker," She growled angrily, "They turned our chips off, what else do you want? A mansion?" Ryker began rubbing his cheek with a little pout on his face, which for some reason, Achilles found quite adorable.

"Sheesh, dis is why I don't like women." Ryker grumbled, getting up, making Achilles laugh a little.

"Well, that's sorta true." Achilles chuckled, giving Ryker a chaste peck on the cheek, making both of them flush a bright red. (SO FLAFFY, SO YAOI, SO OUHFOAU) Monty saw the whole thing, so he drew his machete and pressed it on Achilles' neck.

"What the hell, man?!" Ryker cried, being pushed away from the Grecian who looked horribly pale at the moment. Monty gave him a threatening glare.

"Homosexuality is unforgivable, it is against God's will." He ranted, pressing the blade deeper into his skin, drawing a bit of blood, "And I will not allow it to happen." He slashed at the neck of Achilles, who still was too shocked to speak.

"Death number six, Achilles Thanos."

*Achilles' Audition Tape*

You see the hottest guy you ever seen standing there wearing 300 spartan costume and a spear and shield and takes of his helmet and shakes his hair and says,

"Geia sas,(hello)My name is Achilléas Thános (Achilles Thanos) and im here to be the next winner of synolikí̱ dráma (total drama) and to win the middle to show my training was worth it and rise my family's honor.I hope you choose me I was taught to be a Spartiáti̱s (Spartan) i dont give up easily and i im not Afraid of anything this is Achilléas Thános signing off"

***Author's note***

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Yes, yes, I know it was sucky and as rushed as hell. But please give me a favourite and follow so I feel more motivated! :3**

**By the way, I have nothing wrong with homosexuality, it is our own right to choose who we love and who we don't. The drama will be continued in the next chapter. I couldn't write an outro from the characters as they were all busy trying to kill each other, so I'll say it myself.**

**And that is all! Stay tuned for more gore and excessive violence and drama in Total!**

**Drama!**

**Battle Royale**!

21\. Inca Rogers 20. Aiden White 19. Charles Henry Bret 18. Brock Mingold 17. Saraphina "Sara" Laural Black 16. Achilles Thanos

15 to go.


	11. Help? (AN)

Hey, guys. With summer break ending, I think I won't be able to write this fic anymore. Not wanting to end it here, I would like to ask someone to volunteer to write this on their account. I just have some things I need you to fill out.

Do you update regularly?:

Are you a reader of this fic?:

Did you watch/read _Battle Royale_?:

Are you comfortable with writing action/gore scenes?:

Are you willing to write this without instructions from me?:


End file.
